


Time Can Only Tell If We Can Be True

by anything_anytime



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anything_anytime/pseuds/anything_anytime
Summary: "Let's run away for a little bit. Me, you, Minho and Teresa, what do you say?" Thomas pretended to think, but he really didn't have to."Let's do it."Newt and Thomas are in a secret relationship, their friends don't suspect a thing! But when Newt wants to run away on a trip from New York to Florida before college things get a little hard to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site! Updates for this will be quite slow for a little bit, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:59 and Newt said he'd be here at three.

It's 2:59 and Newt said he'd be here at three. Thomas' phone buzzed harshly against the beige dresser and he scrambled to pick it up.

 **I'm here, be quiet but quick. We have a long drive ahead of us, take the front seat. Minho and Teresa are passed out on each other in the back seat ;)** -Newt

Right on time.

 **I'm coming down now :)** -Thomas

He grabbed the large duffle bag with all of the clothes and belongings he would need. He silently crept from his room and passed his parent's room where he could hear their loud snores from behind the closed door. He waded down the stairs and into the kitchen making sure that the note he wrote was still there. It was right where he left it. He took a deep breath and opened the front door and walked out, shutting it softly and locking it with the spare key under the mat. He started at a slow walk towards the truck.

It was mid-June. School let out for Thomas at the beginning of the month, because they (Newt, Thomas, Minho, and Teresa) were seniors they graduate early. The air outside was brisk, considering it was three in the morning. The town was silent, the only noise was the almost silent rumble of Newt's truck. Other than that the street was asleep. No light posts existed on the street because the street barely existed.

As he neared the truck Newt hopped out and walked to the trunk, taking off the black cover so he could throw his bag in the back. Thomas smiled at Newt and Thomas put his bag in; Newt closed the lid, clicking it shut before facing Thomas.

"Morning, Tommy."He said, sounding awake and excited.

"Morning." Thomas smiled softly.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

They walked to the respective sides of the car and got in. Thomas starred out the window and saw his parent's room light in the house turn on. Newt must have seen too, he revved the engine and sped off down the road. Thomas turned to him, the smallest of smiles played on his lips. Thomas looked in the back seat, Teresa and Minho looked almost dead. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of their chests he would've believed it.

Newt's left hand rested on the wheel while his right hand tapped aimlessly on the console. Thomas reached out and grazed his fingers against Newt's, looking to him for permission to grasp his hand. His eyes flicked up at the rear view mirror and back onto the road, his fingers entwining with Thomas' as Newt pulled off onto the highway.

"Seventeen hours and we will be in paradise," Newt whispered, glancing at Thomas from the corner of his eye. Thomas sighed contently and he let his eyes shut. Newt lifted their hands and kissed Thomas' knuckles, then slowly lowered their hands back onto the console. Thomas smiled and drifted off.

When he awoke it was bright and they were pulling into a rest stop. Newts hand was no longer entwined with Thomas', both of his hands on the wheel while Thomas' hand merely laid across the console. Thomas blinked a few times, yawning and stretching his back the best he could through his seatbelt. He looked at the digital clock. 10:37, roughly ten more hours.

"Look who's awake!" Minho cooed, leaning as far forward as his seatbelt would allow. "I honestly thought you died, bro! You were so still and, dead." Thomas turned and looked at him, squinting a little.

"Sorry, I'll try to make sure my naps are more entertaining next time" Minho rolled his eyes at Thomas.

"Cranky are we?" Teresa asked.

"No! I'm just not a morning person." Thomas huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, everyone stop buggin' out and relax! We are on our own little vacation for however long we want before we actually need to start freaking out before college starts." Newt started, parking the truck at the gas pumps.

"Yeah but even then we will all still be together," Teresa said. "I mean, we all are going to the same college."

"But people change in college." Minho pointed out. Teresa glared at him.

"What did I just say? Any more negativity and you all are going to walk!"

"Why do I have to walk, I didn't say anything!" Thomas protested.

"Because I said so!"

"Yes, mom." They all said in unison. Newt looked satisfied with the silence from the other three.

"Anyway, you all go in and do whatever you have to do. Minho, you're on food duty, Teresa and Thomas can go grab coffee at Starbucks and I'll fill the tank. I'll meet you all back in there but once we have everything we need we have to go back on the road if we want to make it before nine. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" Teresa said, unbuckling.

"Go team on three!" Minho started. "One, two, three, go team!" He said as fast as he could, rolling out of the truck, Thomas followed and ran after him into the building, Teresa hot on the boy's heels. Newt only shook his head smiling. He started to fill up the gas tank.

The other three went to the bathrooms first and then split to where they needed to go. Teresa and Thomas went to the small Starbucks and Minho went to one of the small breakfast vendors. Teresa ordered the drinks, a large black coffee with two sugars for Newt, a cappuccino for Minho, an espresso for Teresa and a strawberry refresher for Thomas. Teresa looked at Thomas like he was crazy and he just shrugged, sipping his drink.

They found Minho standing with Newt by the entrance. Newt looked tired. He had slight bags under his eyes, they were subtle but noticeable. His golden hair was disheveled and he continued to yawn. Thomas looked at him sympathetically but Newt never caught his eye.

"What the hell is that?" Minho asked, referring to the pink drink in Thomas' hand.

"Strawberry refresher, I don't like coffee." Thomas shrugged. Minho snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right! You lived off of coffee during midterms!"

"I drank it, but I never said I liked it." Minho shut up.

"Let me taste," Teresa said as they walked back to Newt's truck. Thomas handed it to her and she took a sip.

"That's actually good!"

"Let me try!" Minho said. Thomas didn't even fight him. When he let out a content sound Newt looked to him and Thomas fake sighed.

"Go ahead." He smiled and took a sip and Newt grimaced.

"That's so sweet." He shook his head.

"And your coffee is bitter."

"Did you taste my coffee?" Newt asked.

"Nope, but it smells bitter." Thomas saw Newt roll his eyes at the lack of logic in the previous sentence. Newt was heading for the driver's seat but Thomas took the keys from Newt's hand.

"Absolutely not," Thomas said.

"Why not?"

"You just drove for seven hours straight, you need some sleep." Newt stared at Thomas for a second but didn't protest, redirecting himself to the passenger's seat.

Thomas got into the truck and put the key in the ignition, buckling up. He revived the engine a bit before pulling out of the parking spot and towards the highway. He turned onto the highway and relaxed, putting the car into the cruise control. Minho passed out the food and they ate.

"It's so bloody quiet in here," Newt commented after finishing his food, his head resting on his hand with his eyes closed.

"You drove in silence for seven hours," Minho spoke.

"Well, you lot aren't the quietest sleepers."

"You have any CD's?" Theresa asked. "I'd rather not do the aux. Minho listens to worlds most trash music."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." They all said in unison. Thomas looked back and saw Minho slump back into his seat and grumble something about the others not having good taste.

"Anyway, yeah I have CDs. In the console." Newt said, his eyes remaining closed.

Thomas opened the console, flicking his eyes from there to the road. He picked up the first one he saw, which just so happened to be a Beatles CD. Newt took the CD from his hand, opening the case and inserting it into the player. After a few seconds a familiar song played and Minho jumped in his seat.

"I actually know this one!"

"I think the entire population of the Earth knows this song," Newt said sarcastically, finding a comfortable position and closing his eyes again. A Hard Days Night played through the radio.

"Hey, I may have money and be super snotty sometimes but I'm cultured!" Minho said. Newt snorted and Thomas knew that if his eyes were open he would have rolled his eyes.

"Girls, calm down." Teresa said. "No cat fights on this trip."

"I'd drink to that." Newt said, pulling the hood to his light jacket over his head. Then the car got quiet, except for the light playing of the radio.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright guys, ten more minutes." Thomas said, glancing down at Newts phone for the directions.

"Can't wait to finally get out of this thing." Minho said, leaning onto Teresa.

"Get off of me, weirdo!" Teresa said, pushing Minho off of her. Thomas chuckled at the two.

"Can you two just date already?" Newt asked.

"What he actually means is can you two just fuck already?"

"Thomas!" Teresa yelled, her face flushed. Minho just smirked.

"I'm just telling the truth!"

"Was that truly necessary?" Newt asked. Thomas turned the blinker on and turned left.

"Yes, it was." Thomas said, flicking his eyes to Newt.

"Does anyone else's butt have pins and needles?" Minho asked.

"No!"

"Yes!" Newt and Teresa looked at Thomas weird. "Listen, you guys haven't been driving for the past ten hours."

"I told you I would've switched with you if you needed a break." Newt started.

"You needed sleep! Besides you drove the first seven hours." Thomas tried to reason.

"I was well rested five hours ago, you bloody moron!"

"Well then you would have driven twelve hours and I would have only driven five! That's not fair!"

"To me or you, 'cause the last time I checked you tried to pay me for my truck!"

"Okay, let's not talk about that."

"They argue like a married couple." Minho whispered to Teresa.

"I heard that!" Newt called. Newt redirected his attention to Thomas. "Okay, how about on the way home I drive the first nine and then you drive the last eight?" Newt asked.

"Okay, I can agree to that."

Thomas pulled into the street the house was on. Teresa's aunt owned a beach house in Florida that they never really came to, and Teresa was able to convince her to let them stay there. The street was lined with large houses and three floored condo's. Thomas was glad the speed limit was only twenty because he got to take everything in. He rolled the window down and stuck his hand out. The air was hot and humid, despite it being around eight. He sighed in content as the sun was setting along the coastline.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Teresa said, her seat belt unbuckling as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the headrest.

"I could get used to this." Minho stated as Thomas pulled into the driveway of the house.

It was the biggest house on the block. The house was three floors, made of manila concrete and surrounded by palm trees and bushes. Thomas shut off the car and tossed the keys to Newt, who gracefully caught them with his left hand. They jumped out of the car and stretched, Newt discarding his jacket in the process.

"Alright, let's get unpacked then, shall we?" Newt asked, walking to the trunk. Thomas followed.

He unhooked the black cover, letting it roll into the spindle. He heaved himself up onto the trunk with his good leg and swung his bad one around the trunk so he was straddling the trunk door. He handed Thomas all the bags, Minho and Teresa coming around to grab their belongings. When Newt finished he climbed down and grabbed his bag, they made their way towards the house.

They walked up the few steps leading to the front door, a typed letter stuck to the door. Teresa pulled it off and she read it over out loud.

"She seems pretty chill." Minho said after Teresa finished with the letter. Teresa laughed.

"You don't even know!" She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She lifted the mat, got the key, and opened the door.

Thomas stepped in behind Newt. The place was even bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. The living room was gigantic. A large flat screen tv hung on the wall, a large couch stood in the middle with leather recliners on either side.

"Damn." Minho whispered.

"I'm too tired to explore!" Thomas yawned.

"About that. There are four of us and three master bedrooms." Teresa started.

"I'll just take one of the smaller ones." Newt said.

"No that's not fair! You had the idea for this trip so you need to have one of the master bedrooms." Thomas protested.

"Tommy, i'll be fine."

"Why don't you two just share one?" Teresa asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Thomas looked at Newt and shrugged.

"Alright." Newt obliged.

"I call the second floor!" Minho started.

"I'll get first." Teresa started.

"I guess we get third." Thomas looked at Newt. His eyes traveled to the stairs and Thomas already saw the discomfort.

"Don't worry, there is an elevator." Teresa said.

"Oh my god, where? I need to try it right now!" Minho started.

"Not if I get there first!" Thomas yelled, chasing Minho around the bottom floor to find the elevator.

"It's right over there." Teresa pointed to it.

"Thanks, Teresa."

Newt grabbed his and Thomas' bags and walked to the elevator and stepped inside, closing the safety gate. He dropped the bags and pressed the button for the third floor. It took a moment but the elevator quickly and quietly moved up the floors. When he reached the third floor he stepped out, taking the bags with him, and heading towards the bedroom. When he walked in he turned on the light and was amazed at what he saw.

A king-sized bed was displayed in the middle of the spacious room. A record player was displayed on a large dresser, a box of records laid next to the dresser. Signed pictures of old singers like Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, and The Beatles hung on the wall near the dresser. There was a bathroom door to the left and a large closet stood opposite the dresser.

To say Newt was overwhelmed was an understatement. He was majorly blown away. How a room could be so big, so elegant and simple at the same time gave him chills. He was in awe. Newt dropped the bags at the foot of the bed. He dug into his bag, pulling out an old concert shirt, sweatpants, and his charger, changing from the ones he was already in and plugging the cord into the wall. He flopped onto the bed, putting his phone on the charger, resting it on the nightstand. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Thomas came running up the stairs into the room, panting. He shut the door behind him and collapsed onto the floor. After a minute or two, he got up and flopped onto the bed next to Newt.

"I am so tired." Thomas mumbled into the pillows. "And the pillows are so soft!"

"Then get changed and go to bed." Newt said, sitting up. Thomas groaned and rolled off the bed, walking to his bag. He changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and discarded his shirt. He looked to Newt.

"Um, excuse me! Why are you not staring at my awesome body?" Thomas asked, mock hurt. Newt sighed.

"Sorry princess, I'll stare at you for every second from now on."

"Okay, that's creepy." Thomas stated, shutting the lights off to the room and moving to the bed.

Newt adjusted himself to get under the covers and Thomas did the same. He rolled onto his side and faced Newt. He put his hand on Newt's waist, slowly bringing it under his shirt to rub at his sides. Newt still didn't face him. Thomas got closer to Newt and put his head into the crook of Thomas' neck. Newt leaned into the brunets bare chest.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Thomas whispered to him. Newt shuddered slightly and Thomas smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't know. But if it were up to me I would stay here forever." Newt said, getting lost into Thomas' touch.

"Why?"

"New place, new people, new start. No one knows who you are, where you came from. No one knows, what you did or regret, and no one has to know. Everyone is a stranger here, they don't need to know anything about us." Newt said. Thomas thought for a moment.

"It sucks living in a small town in a big state. Everyone knows everyone whether you like it or not." Thomas sighed. Newt turned to face Thomas.

"But we aren't there right now. So let's focus on the here and now." Newt smiled and put a hand to Thomas' cheek.

"Here and now." Thomas repeated. Newt kissed him softly before pulling himself into Thomas, entwining their legs. Softly, Newt and Thomas fell asleep to each other's steady breathing and for once, everything felt alright for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here and the updates for this work will be super slow, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation is when you stop working and relax. But how is Thomas supposed to relax when he has to focus on not making Newt look like his boyfriend?

Thomas woke up alone, his arms clutching a bundle of bedsheets. He blinked a few times, ridding himself of his sleep, and sat up. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand to his left. 8:38. Thomas got almost a whole twelve hours of sleep and he felt energized. He sighed and rolled out of the comforter. Once his feet hit the cool floor he walked to his bag, throwing on a clean shirt. He took his phone from the nightstand and walked down the three flights of stairs.

Newt was standing in the kitchen making pancakes while Teresa and Minho sat at the island. Thomas made it to the island and took the open seat to Minho's left.

"Morning sunshine." Minho said, sliding Thomas a fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't like coffee." Thomas started, but before he could complain anymore Newt walked to Thomas handing him a glass of orange juice. Their hands brushed slightly and it took Thomas all he had not to blush. Newt took the cup of coffee and took a sip, positioning himself at the stovetop.

Newt was good at keeping Thomas and his relationship a secret. In public at least. Newt came home the night after his first date and his mom guessed it before he could even make it to his room. The way Newts face was flushed a light pink and all he could do was shake his head. But Thomas and Newt are fine with Newt's mom knowing. She was the one that even suggested it to the pair at one point in time. But Thomas' parents are a completely different story. 

Yet Thomas could barely contain himself in public when he was around Newt, wanting to hold his hand or kiss his cheek. But at home, he kept as much distance that said 'this is my best friend, but there is nothing going on.' But Thomas is the one who would blush even if Newt just stood next to him, it's just how Thomas is and what Newt does to him. Even if Thomas decides to make out with Newt in the middle of school, Newt won't even bat an eye. Thomas finds that frustrating at times, that Newt could act like he barely cared about the relationship, but he understood that that was what he made Newt promise. That no one except Newt's mom is allowed to know. 

"What's the agenda for the day?" Minho asked, pulling Thomas from his self-reflection.

"Why don't we drive around-" Teresa started, only to be cut short by Thomas and Newt.

"No." They groaned. A few seconds of silence later Newt laid a thick plate of pancakes on the table, the glass plate clinking against the marble countertop. 

"Okay, what if we went to the beach and took a ride around on the bikes? I was looking at places on my phone and saw a few about two or three miles from here." Teresa stated.

"That sounds fun!" Minho said, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"I need to get a start on my summer tan!" Thomas said, slowly running his fingers along his arms.

"Tom, that's not a good idea. The last time you tried to tan you got burnt so bad you couldn't move for days!" Teresa chuckled at the memory.

"Let's not even mention the blisters he got!" Minho laughed. 

"Why'd you mention it?" Teresa asked, resting her head in her hand. 

After the four finished eating they headed up to their rooms to get changed into their swimsuits, promising to meet back downstairs when they finished. Newt and Thomas brushed their teeth and changed into their swim trunks. Maybe or maybe not exchanging a few kisses. 

When Thomas and Newt came down Minho already had a few bags packed for the beach. When Teresa came down the blond and brunette didn't even look twice at the girl. But Minho's eyes lingered a little longer, and they both noticed. Thomas elbowed Newt and he only shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!" Teresa said, heading towards the garage, the three boys following.

When they arrived Teresa turned the light on. A few bikes stood in the corner of the room and a large basin that seemed to be filled with skateboards and rollerblades was against the wall. Two motorcycles stood in the middle, covered in beige tarps.

"I call the mountain bike!" Newt piped, making his way over to the silver bike. Minho and Teresa picked theirs, Thomas still didn't pick his.

"Tom, if we are going to have time to look around the town I advise you to pick a bike!" Teresa said, putting up the garage door.

"What if I don't want to ride a bike?" Thomas asked.

"Then you can ride a unicorn!" Thomas stuck his tongue out at Minho. Thomas walked over to the large basin and pulled out one of the long boards. He turns the wheels to make sure they weren't rusty.

"Can we go now?" Newt asked, already mounted onto his bike. Minho adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and hopped on the bike.

"Oh! Hold on!" Teresa said, digging through the basin. She pulled out three bike chains and a piece of paper. "These are just so no one takes our bikes when we put them on the rack."

"What about Thomas' skateboard when we get to the beach?" Minho asked.

"We can just cover it with our clothes." Teresa got on her bike.

"Can we leave now?" Newt asked again.

"Yes we can leave now, Newt." Thomas said. The four rode out of the garage, the door shutting behind them.

As they rode down the street Teresa thought it would be a good idea to turn onto the boardwalk, deciding to go to the beach around ten thirty. The four of them rode in a clump, the three boys subconsciously following Teresa. After a few minutes, Thomas started to get tired. He drifted towards Newt and held on to the back of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked.

"Nothing! Why do you think I'm doing something?" Thomas asked. Newt looked over his shoulder, sending Thomas a sideways glance. He made sure to keep the handlebars steady. Newt looked away from Thomas and Thomas frowned at the lack of attention.

Thomas put a hand to Newts back. Newt didn't even flinch. Thomas' frown only deepened. But Newt knew what Thomas was trying to do. Newt smirked and continued to hold his ground.

"Newt." No response.

"Newt." Still nothing.

"New-"

"Thomas shut your trap and stop annoying Newt!" Minho called from in front of them.

"I'm not annoying him!" Thomas defended.

"Yes you are." Newt responded. Thomas deflated and started to retract the hand that was on Newts back. Newt's brought one of his hands to slowly hold Thomas' but it only lasted for a few seconds before they both pulled their hands back.

"Mini Golf!" Teresa squealed, stopping a few feet in front of Minho, who quickly turned to avoid hitting her. In the end, only falling off the bike.

"A little heads up next time would be nice!" Minho got off the ground, dusted himself off, and picked up the bike.

Thomas let go of Newts bike seat. He hopped off of the skateboard and picked it up in his hands. They found bike racks and chained their bikes to the racks. Thomas put his skateboard in Minho's bag. Thomas walked to Teresa, Newt tightly in tow. Newt put his hand against the small of Thomas' back, causing the inevitable heat to rise to his cheeks

"This place looks dead." Thomas cleared his throat.

"Was that a pun?" Newt asked, removing his hand from Thomas' back. After Newt saw Thomas' confused expression he sighed. "It's haunted golf, Tommy. Get with the program."

"Oh." Thomas dragged. Teresa stepped forward towards the booth. 

"Four for-"

"Three." Newt chimed. 

"You're not going to play?" Thomas looked at Newt, confusion spread across his features. 

"Golf isn't really my thing." Thomas shrugged, brushing it off. But truth was, Newts leg was bothering him like crazy. But he didn't want to say anything. 

"Three for the haunted mini golf." Teresa said to the man behind the counter. After everyone got their club and ball they walked to the first hole. 

After their short game Thomas felt energized. Whenever he did something cool throughout their game he had to resist the urge to find Newt and see if he was watching (which he always was.) But as they began to ride along the boardwalk again, Thomas noticed the almost pained expression along Newts face and how he grunted every now and then. But they made it to the beach before he could say anything to him. 

Minho and Teresa rushed onto the sand, quickly throwing down a large blanket and kicking their shoes off. They stripped off the clothes they wore over their swimsuits and rushed towards the ocean. Newt followed Thomas to the spot the two picked. Thomas sat down on the poorly laid out blanket, kicking his shoes away. 

"Aren't you going to go swim?" Newt asked, slowly lowering himself next to Thomas. He grimaced and Thomas wanted to reach out and help. 

"Aren't you going to tell me why you didn't tell me your leg was hurting?" Newt seemed a bit taken aback at Thomas' statement, but shrugged and stared ahead. 

"You guys were having fun. I didn't want to ruin it because of my damn leg." Newt paused. "Besides it doesn't hurt that much." There was a long and harsh silence. 

"It's going to rain soon." Was all Newt said. 

"Is that why it's hurting?" Thomas asked. 

"Yeah, but the clouds over the water say it too." 

Newt pulled his good leg up to his chest, his chin resting on his knee, and he closed his eyes. Thomas just looked at Newt. Thomas hated when Newt was hurting like this. Thomas hated the reason why Newt was in this kind of pain sometimes. Thomas knows there isn't much he can do, all he can really do is be here for Newt because Newt was always there for him. 

"Why are you just staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Newt asked. 

"No! No, I was just thinking." Thomas said. Newt hummed but kept his eyes on Thomas. In the distance, Thomas could hear the laughs of Teresa and Minho. Thomas sighed and looked away from Newt and to the two approaching them. 

"You two are lame for not coming into the ocean with us." Minho said, digging his towel out of his bag and wrapping it around his waist. 

"I wasn't in the mood for ruining my hair." Thomas retorted. 

"Neither was I but I went in any way!" Thomas rolled his eyes and just laid back, putting his arm over his eyes to block out the sun. This was going to be a very long vacation, he knew that. He also knew that he has to be able to keep his and Newts relationship a secret. 

Sometimes Thomas wishes he didn't make Newt promise that. He wishes his friends knew, but if they knew then someone else was bound to find out, and sooner or later his parents will find out. He can't have that. That is the worst thing that can happen because he knows he'll lose Newt if they found out. So that promise is important, but Thomas doesn't think he'll be able to keep it for much longer. A vacation is when you stop working and relax. But how is Thomas supposed to relax when he has to focus on making Newt not look like his boyfriend?

Newt was right, though. As soon as the four got back to the house and put everything away, it started to pour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I'm trying to get myself a schedule to post maybe everyone one or two weeks. This chapter probably has a lot of errors so please let me know if there are! Your feedback and comments inspire me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost midnight and Thomas and Newt were relaxing in their room. Newt had the record player running, Rex Orange County played softly in the background and Thomas didn't know any of the songs, but Newt seemed to know every single one.

It rained for the rest of the week. Thomas got over whatever feelings of fear and hesitation he had and just let go. Though the four didn't really leave the house, Thomas had one of the most fun weeks he's had in a while. He forgot about everything that needed to be worried about and just let himself relax. It was almost midnight and Thomas and Newt were relaxing in their room. Newt had the record player running, Rex Orange County played softly in the background and Thomas didn't know any of the songs, but Newt seemed to know every single one. Newt bobbed his head and whispered the words to the songs as he walked around the room, unpacking the last of his belongings.

It seemed unreal to Thomas that Newt wasn't fully unpacked yet, especially since Newt is always nagging Thomas about picking his clothes up off the floor or making sure that things are where they need to be. Newt flopped down on top of Thomas, pulling the air out of Thomas' lungs. Thomas groaned, but Newt laughed and everything felt right in that moment.

"Newt!" Thomas groaned, a smile planted on his face. Thomas tried pushing Newt away but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm comfortable! Leave me be!" Newt yelled into the bedsheets, but after a minute he flipped around so his back was on Thomas' chest. Thomas' arms wrapped around Newts chest and Newt clung his hands to Thomas' arms, his thumbs running across Thomas' arms. Thomas felt like nothing could ruin this moment. He closed his eyes and sighed. His phone rang.

Thomas groaned and looked over at the nightstand. It was his mom. Thomas felt compelled to answer, but at the same time, he really didn't want to. It took his parents a whole week to contact him. Thomas could've been dead and they wouldn't have known because they didn't care to call until now. Thomas was having trouble deciding whether or not he should answer and he only had twenty seconds left before it went to voicemail.

"I think you should answer it, Tommy."

"Why? It took them a week to call or text me!" Thomas knew he was acting like a child, but he wasn't in the mood for a bad phone call.

"Answer the phone, Thomas." Newt never said Thomas, that's probably why he felt like he needed to answer the phone.

Newt sat up and scooted away from Thomas to sit cross-legged on the bed. Thomas hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be scolded but he didn't really care at this point. Thomas slides his finger on the green icon and sat up.

"Hello?"

"Thomas." Thomas' mother's cold tone made Thomas wince as he stood from the bed. "Where the hell are you?" She asked. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"That's not important right now," Thomas replied, walking into the hallway towards the door that leads to the balcony.

"Of course it's important! I can't just have you wondering around on your own."

"I'm eighteen and going into college, Mom!" Thomas tried to keep his voice at a natural volume but he could feel himself start to slip. There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Why did it take you a week to start to call?" All Thomas could hear was her breathing and he felt like he was suffocating. Thomas yanked the balcony door open and walked outside, the warm air making him feel calmer.

"That's not important, Thomas." Thomas let out a bitter laugh.

"Why not? Is the concern for your son unimportant?" Thomas was overreacting, but now that he's finally away from them for a while, he feels like he can finally just say what's on his chest.

"Thomas that's not it." Thomas shook his head, feeling more and more irritable as the call extended.

"Then what is?" The silence was there again and Thomas already guessed that that was the answer he was going to get. "That's what I thought." Thomas heard an audible sigh on the other end.

"I don't know what to say." Thomas' mother said, emotionless and stale. Thomas blinked his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Have a great night mom." Before Thomas' mother could respond he hung the phone up. He sighed and dropped his phone on the hardwood; The phone was unfazed and he was a tad agitated. Phone calls with his mother never went well. Any conversation didn't go well with her actually.

Thomas didn't grow up the way she wanted him to. Thomas' grades were really good and he's going to college on a scholarship for running but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted him to have everything academically. She wanted him to be the smartest so she could brag about her intelligent son just like her mom got to brag about her. Thomas' mom had so much to brag about but she chose not to brag because sports wasn't where her head was. The family wasn't where her head was either. Her head was all around other people opinions.

Thomas moved to the railing and leaned on it, overlooking the large backyard fitted with a swimming pool. He watched as the top of the water rippled under the hot breeze of the Florida air, the pine trees causing a small almost inaudible rustle. The salty air from the ocean filled his nose and all he wanted to do right now was breathe. The irritability and sadness he felt weren't going away but at least the call was over. Thomas heard the light pad of uneven footsteps in a steady rhythm. Light arms wrapped around his waist and Newts head rested on his shoulder.

"Didn't go well?" Newt mumbled into Thomas' neck. Thomas shuddered and shook his head.

"She didn't even have a reason for calling, she just wanted to know where I was. She didn't even ask if I was okay or anything!" Newt's grasp around Thomas tightened.

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

"It's okay."

The two stood in silence for a long amount of time. Neither moving, neither talking. Just taking in each others presence. Newt just being with Thomas made him feel better. Thomas almost forgot about the call before his phone buzzed on the wood. Newt untangled his arms from Thomas' waist and went to pick up his phone but Thomas grabbed Newts arms and pulled him back to him. "Leave it." Thomas started. "I don't think it's important." It wasn't. The next morning Thomas awoke still clinging tightly to Newt. The events of the previous evening didn't seem important to him anymore, he was just glad that it was over. He wasn't expecting a call from his parents for a while so he relaxed a bit more, his grip loosening on Newt. When his grip loosened Newt grabbed his hands and pulled Thomas' arms tighter around himself.

"Gosh, you're so needy," Thomas whispered against Newt's neck. "If you didn't want me to let go you could've just said!" Newt whispered some obscene words in response but turned to face Thomas.

"Goodmorning." Newt smiled and Thomas did the same.

"Goodmorning." Thomas reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Newts face.

Thomas remembers the first time he met Newt. It was the first day of their sophomore year and Newts now short hair was shoulder length. Thomas remembers the first time sleeping over Newts house.

_Thomas sat on the couch while Newt sat on the floor in between his legs watching a movie. Thomas' hands were skillfully pulling strands of Newts hair over and under also while retrieving other pieces from the side._

_"Where did you learn to french braid, Tommy?" Newt asked._

_"Teresa made me learn back in middle school." It was quiet after that. It was just Thomas and Newt and the movie. Thomas braided and unbraided Newts hair while Newt silently watched the movie._

It was the middle of their junior year and Thomas remembers Newt making his way over to Thomas as fast as he could with his crutches.

_"I want you to sleep over tonight and cut my hair," Newt said flatly, his eyes seemed cold and brutal. "My mom is out of the house for the night and she doesn't want me home alone."_

_"What makes you think I'm qualified to cut your hair?" Thomas asked._

_"I know you aren't qualified, but that's what makes it fun, right?" And for the first time in a while, Thomas saw Newt smile._

_That night Thomas stood behind Newt with a pair of kitchen scissors and a towel. Thomas draped the towel over Newts shoulders._

_"Just to be clear I got you an actual hair appointment tomorrow because we both know that this isn't going to go well." Before Newt could say anything Thomas began to cut off Newts ponytail. As the scissors broke each strand of hair Newt began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Thomas_ hasn't _heard Newt laugh in the longest time and he felt that slowly everything may just be okay. He also felt like he may be able to help Newt in ways other people couldn't._

_"Because I am going to look so bloody stupid after this!" He did._

Thomas pulled himself out of his trance with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Newt asked.

"I'm just thinking about when you had long hair."

"I'm so glad you cut my hair! I looked awful with long hair." Newt said while sitting up and making his way off the bed.

"I liked your long hair!" Thomas said, mimicking Newts movements.

"Then why'd you cut my hair?" Newt asked in the midst of pulling on a shirt.

"Because you asked me to!"

"Why did you even listen to me? I was so stupid back then!" Newt opened the door and made his way to the staircase, Thomas following swiftly behind.

"Okay wait! First, you say you hated your long hair, but now you are basically yelling at me for cutting it!" Thomas said, his lips turning up into a small smile.

"I am not yelling at you I am just asking you basic questions."

"But why are you mad at me for cutting your hair?"

"I'm not mad, Tommy! I was asking why you cut it because you liked it, dummy!" Thomas went quiet as the pair reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You two fight like a married couple," Minho said.

"No, we do not!" They both said in unison. Minho just looked to the two of them then looked to Teresa. She just smirked an drank her coffee. 

In the midst of Thomas and Newts funny feud over Newts hair, Thomas completely forgot about the call the night before and just let himself be entranced by the way Newt worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry! Feedback and comments make me more compelled and inspired to write :)


End file.
